1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns packaging to display objects, and is especially adapted to enclose watch straps.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Generally, straps, such as watch straps, are enclosed in partially transparent packaging that includes means for hooking the packaging onto a bracket of a display unit.
The two ends of the strap are superposed, or placed end to end in the packaging, and it is therefore very difficult for the buyer, to know how the strap will look when it is assembled on a watch case. Accordingly, conventional display packages for straps have the disadvantage that the consumer will not be readily able to visually ascertain the aesthetic appeal of the packaged straps.